Harry Potter: Jotun, Aesir, Wizard
by T-TrainOrTurkeyT
Summary: Loki had another daughter - too recently to appear in mythology. Now Harry is discovering his Asgardian and Jotun heritage. Will Harry be able to recognize his true potential as he discovers the family he never had? Features powerful and Jotun Harry and contains bashing of MW, RW, AD and maybe GW, too, IDK yet. Pairings: HP/HG, NL/LL, TS/PP, NR/CB, TO/JF
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Author's Note:** This story is inspired by DZ2's Avenger Harry Challenge. However, while inspired by, this story adheres to said challenge in very few ways. I hope you will still enjoy what I've created, and I assure you, if you continue to read this story, all questions will be answered – eventually! I'm determined to actually finish a fic for once instead of abandoning it like I have my other stories. Please encourage me to continue! Without further ado…

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. In fact, he wasn't even an ordinary wizard. Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. He alone had survived the unsurvivable curse that had killed his parents when he was but a babe. No one knew why, but Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Harry's school and the one who had placed him with his "caring" family, claimed that love had saved him.

_'Love,' _scoffed Harry. How many parents had died for their children, yet he was the only one to live? Either way, Harry's status as the Boy-Who-Lived would soon be moot if Vernon Dursley didn't let go of his nephew's neck. Harry, dangling a foot in the air and gasping for breath, was desperately trying to pry off his uncle's hands and break the firm grip around his neck. His crime? Apparently, Harry was being choked to death because he couldn't keep his freaky owl quiet!

_'I can't breathe!'_ thought Harry. '_I don't want to die!'_

As he thought this, his magic began to react. First Harry noticed an unmistakable drop in temperature. It was so cold – as if dementors were present, but without the constant feeling of helplessness and the repetitive recall of his mother's last minutes alive. Then, slowly but surely, Harry's hands started to turn blue. Seeing the freak work his magic caused Vernon Dursley's eyes to widen with fright and his grip to falter thus freeing his nephew's neck and allowing Harry to get to some much needed air back in his lungs. Vernon stared at his hands. What once was pink with healthy blood flow was now black with frostbite. Seeing the mixed look of fear and rage on his uncle's face, Harry's magic waited just long enough for him to hear the outraged cry of "What have you done to me, you freak?" before it teleported him away to safety.

When Harry reappeared he was in the alleyway between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. As the feeling of being shoved through a small tube faded, Harry fought the desire to puke. Still feeling slightly queasy, he went into the Leaky Cauldron and headed to the front bar. Cautiously, Harry approached and asked the wizened barman Tom for a room.

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like to rent a room. The thing is, I don't know how long I'll be staying and my relatives didn't give me any money before dropping me off…"

"Say no more Mr. Potter. I'll set up a room for you and I'll let you into the alley to get to Gringotts. You can pay for your lodgings when you leave and I won't tell anyone you're here."

"Really? Thanks, Tom!" Harry said relieved.

"No problem, Mr. Potter. Now let's get you to the alley." Harry went back outside, this time accompanied by Tom. Tom opened Diagon Alley to Harry then parted back towards the Leaky Cauldron while Harry entered the alley.

Moving quickly, Harry made a beeline for Gringotts, the wizard bank run by the goblin nation. He approached the counter and bowed to the creature at the desk. "Good morning, Sir Goblin. I hope your gold continues to flow and your profits flourish."

Surprised, the goblin looked up with a gasp. "And yours, Mr. Potter! Please, come in, and thank you for responding so quickly."

"Respond?" asked Harry. He hadn't gotten any letters; what was this goblin talking about?

"Mr. Potter, I think you'd better follow me." The goblin led Harry to a room near the back of the bank. Harry waited while the goblin announced their arrival.

"Lord Silverfang will see you now," the goblin said with a bow upon its return. Harry thanked the goblin then entered the room. Bowing low he said, "Lord Silverfang, thank you for seeing me. May your gold continue to flow and your profits to flourish."

Amused, the goblin retuned the sentiment. "Please, Mr. Potter, one of your standing ought to call me Ragnok."

"Sure Ragnok, but only if you call me Harry in return. Now, what's this about being expected?"

"Ah, yes. I've just been informed that you have not received your letter asking you to come in and have no prior knowledge of said letter. No matter, you're here now. As you know, your 14th birthday is coming up in a fortnight. This means you are now entitled to your lordships. When you come of age at 17 you will receive full and complete access to all your vaults and the contents within."

"Hold on a second," Harry interrupted. "Lordships? And vaults? As in plural? Who am I lord to? I thought I only had the Potter family to inherit from. Even at that, I thought I only had my trust fund."

"You're right, you are entitled to the Potter accounts. Your trust fund was only meant to last you your Hogwarts years though. You have other accounts that have been gaining interest through the years they've been left untouched. However, the Potter family is not the only family in your blood. And as the last living descendent, you are entitled to claim the mantle of lord. However, not all your lordships are derived from your position as last living descendent. The Black family fortunes, for example, have plenty of living family left. However, only the core family can pass the fortunes through the lines. The last heir to that family has yet to bare an heir by blood but has instead elected to name you his heir. That man is one Sirius Orion Black. While your godfather is in fact innocent of the crime he's been accused of, he is still legally a wanted criminal. By default, because of his status as a criminal, the lordship passes onto you, his heir. Even if he was to be declared innocent, you would still remain the lord of the Black family, as once you receive the position of lord, it cannot be revoked," Ragnok explained. "We also have reason to believe that you are heir to more families other than the Potters and the Blacks."

"Is there a heritage test I can take to find out?" he queried.

"Of course. Just cut your palm with this dagger and place your hand on this parchment. Your heritage will display and the cut will heal after you remove your hand."

Harry took the proffered dagger and winced slightly as he cut shallowly into his palm. Doing as instructed he placed his cut hand on the parchment. A tingling sensation started at his stinging hand and spread throughout his body. As Harry watched his skin once more turned blue and the temperature quickly dropped before temperature and skin both returned to normal again.

"Well," said Ragnok. "You definitely have more than just the Potter and Black heritages!"

Slightly freaked out Harry reclaimed his hand, now healed, and stared shocked at the parchment.

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Birth Name:** Harrison James Lokiren Potter

**Father:** James Charlus Potter (deceased)

**Mother:** Lily Alexandra Evans (adopted, deceased)

Lily Alexandra Lokidottir (birth)

**Paternal Grandparents:** Charlus and Dorea Potter (deceased)

**Maternal Grandparents:** Harrison and Alexandra Evans (adopted, deceased)

Lady Sif and Prince Loki Laupheyson (birth, living)

**Species:** Human, Asgardian, Jotun

**Lordships:** Lord Potter, Lord Black, Prince Lokiren, Prince Odinson

Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Peverell

**Magical Abilities:**

Fire and Water Elementalist

Ice Master

Shapeshifter

Magically Gifted

Occlumency and Legillemency Naturalist

Parslemouth and Silvertongue

**Godfathers:** Sirius Black and Severus Snape

**Godmother: **Alice Longbottom

After reading through the document twice, Harry was forced to recall that this was real. He didn't know what surprised him more: that Snape was one of his godfathers and Alice Longbottom his godmother; that he wasn't entirely human; or that his mother had been adopted and his real maternal grandparents were still alive. But he had to snap out of it. Ragnok was looking at him expectantly.

"What's an Asgardian and Jotun?" he asked rather bluntly.

"I thought you might ask that," replied Ragnok. "I know you must have many questions about your heritage and magical abilities but for now, I think it's best you get in contact with your grandparents and let them explain things to you."

"Alright, but how do I contact them? Should I send Hedwig?"

"Owls won't be able to find them where they are. When you leave, you ought to find a deserted field, perhaps and abandoned park. Once there you're going to call out the name." Here Ragnok handed Harry a card with a name written on it in gold lettering. "Identify yourself and ask for him to send you the one named Loki. Then just wait. If your grandfather doesn't come, then call again and ask for Sif, your grandmum. Then, just wait. One of them should come to you. I believe it best that you go do this now, before it gets too late in the day. Any further questions you have regarding your magical abilities or finances I can help you answer another day."

Recognizing a dismissal, Harry thanked the goblin with a bow and left. He exited through the Leaky Cauldron leaving Diagon Alley behind and entered muggle London where he immediately started searching for an abandoned field. After an hour or two of wandering about London, Harry found just the place in a random suburb he didn't care to recall the name of. Taking the card out of his pocket and reading it, he then began the ritual Ragnok had instructed him to do.

"Heimdall," Harry shouted, feeling rather foolish and hoping no one had heard. "I am Harrison James Lokiren Potter. I ask of you to hear my plea. Please send me him whose name's Loki!"

As he chanted his declaration to the silent park, the sky began to cloud. The clouds blackened and hail began to fall. While most sane people would have run for cover from the sudden ice storm, Harry did not. He stayed put. The chill did not bother him and the ice pellets were melting against his skin. As the storm grew in intensity there came a great snap many times louder than apparition. When Harry looked up after rubbing his eyes from the whirling wind he saw a figure standing tall and clad in black and green. His cloak – or was it a cape – billowed out behind him and a helmet that looked like goats' horns adorned his head. But what struck Harry the most as familiar were his eyes and hair – the shaggy jet black hair so much like his own and the piercing green eyes he' always been told were his mum's.

While two sets of green eyes stared into each other the stranger – apparently Loki, since the ritual worked – spoke with a smooth tenor, "Lokiren, my grandson!"


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Chapter 2**: **Explanations**

Heimdall stood guard over the Bifrost remaining vigilant as always. As the guardian of the gateway between worlds, Heimdall was rarely, if ever, shocked by anything he saw or heard; so you can imagine his surprise when his all-seeing eyes and all-hearing ears fell upon a mortal boy residing the Midgardian realm. As he watched he heard the boy call out to him.

"Heimdall! I am Harrison James Lokiren Potter. I ask of you to hear my plea: please send me him whose name's Loki."

It couldn't be! Lokiren?! Surely, Heimdall had heard wrong. But no, this boy hadn't stuttered. He'd been quite clear on his identity and request. Not wanting to keep the lad waiting Heimdall quickly sent his message.

"Loki Odinson, your presence has been requested on earth. You wouldn't believe me if I told you who it is but you definitely want to go great the boy."

"And why, pray tell, should I go to Midgard for but a mere boy?" sneered Loki. "Gods do not bow to the whims of mortals."

"When did I say he was a mortal? Trust me on this my prince. You want to meet this boy."

"Very well then. I shall go see this boy if only to get you out of my hair." Using his own magic combined with the power of the Bifrost, Loki teleported down to earth. The sight that greeted him, though he would deny it later, floored him. There before him was a teenage boy. He was under-tall and wore clothes that were 6 sizes too big (or bigger) giving him the appearance of one who was starving. What struck him most though was the wild jet-black hair identical to his own. '_His eyes_,' thought Loki, '_those are my eyes_.' This youth before him could only be one person for Heimdall to have insisted he meet this boy. "Lokiren, my grandson," he breathed.

* * *

"You're my grandfather?" asked Harry, still awed by the sudden appearance of the figure before him.

"Yes, I am. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am your grandfather. It seems there is much to discuss, Lokiren. Perhaps we should take this somewhere more comfortable."

"Yah, OK. I have a room at the Leaky Cauldron. We can talk there."

"Just grab my hand and I can teleport us there." Harry took hold of his grandfather's hand. A breath of air later had the two princes arriving at the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside Harry, still holding Loki's arm, began to lead the way to his room. Taking a seat at the small table provided, neither wanted to be the one to break the awkward silence first. Finally, Loki spoke.

"I suppose I ought to start at the beginning, though where that precise location is – I know not where. Perhaps…" he trailed off. "Yes, I ought to start with your heritage. You, my grandson, are royalty. You are a prince, born to lead, born to rule, and not just in a single realm. Your parents are James Charlus Potter of Midgard and Lily Alexandra Lokidottir of Asgard, though you would know her as Lily Evans. Lily is my daughter, thus you are my grandson." He paused here knowing Harry would have questions.

"What are Midgard and Asgard? And how can mom have two names?" he queried.

"Midgard is, as mortals call it, Earth. It is one of the nine realms connected to the great tree, Yggdrasil. As for Asgard, it is the home of the Aesir or Asgardians. Mortals refer to us as gods.

"And my mother?"

"If you would silence your tongue and let me finish…"

"Sorry!" Harry replied feeling thoroughly chastised.

"Your mother, as I said, is of Asgard. She is my daughter born of me and another, a woman of Asgard called Lady Sif. Your mother was conceived and born out of wedlock and was a result of a drunken one-night stand. Rather than bear the shame Sif gave our daughter to a barren couple on Midgard – Earth – to be raised as their own. Through the adoption, Lily became an Evans instead of remaining Lokidottir. If Sif and I had been married, your mother would've been raised as she should have been – a princess of Asgard."

"A princess?" asked Harry.

"I am Prince Loki Laugheyson. I was born as a prince of Jotunheim, forsaken for being a runt of an ice giant, adopted by King Odin Allfather of Asgard, and raised as his 'second-born son' only discovering a few years ago that I am actually adopted. Though I am adopted, I remain a prince of both Asgard and Jotunheim."

"Oh… My heritage test performed at the wizarding bank said my title included 'Prince'. If mom was denied her right as princess, how then can I be a prince? I don't understand." By this point Harry's head was spinning from information overload but he had to know the truth so he kept going.

"Your parents were married when you were born so your title as prince would've been reinstated. Now that you have been recognized as my grandson and a prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, you are now my responsibility. It is getting late and I can see that you are tired. You need rest but I cannot permit you to stay here. Pack your things and you'll come with me."

"But I still have questions!" Harry protested.

"No 'buts', Lokiren. Questions can be answered after you've had rest. Now do as I said and for mortal's sake, change your clothes! I'll not have you wearing rags!"

Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? Speak so I can hear you if you've something to say."

"I said I don't have anything to pack. Everything is at the Dursley's, if they haven't burned it yet. They hate all things magical, and by extension, me. I ran away after…" he trailed off. "Anyway, I am not going back unless it's to grab my things and leave again."

"I'll see to your things. Sit here and wait. I'll not be long." Loki left with a pop.

Harry began pacing. So much information and so many questions let unanswered; so many new questions, too. So preoccupied with his thoughts Harry didn't even hear Loki reentering the room.

"I have found all of your things. I set your owl free, too. She'll be able to find you now. If you're ready to go, grab my arm and we'll be on our way."

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"You'll see when we get there, now grab my hand!" Harry grabbed his grandfather's arm and they disappeared. A moment later Harry was standing in a crowded and busy street. Everywhere he looked shoppers were bustling about going here and going there. In front of them stood one of the biggest buildings Harry had ever seen, excluding Hogwarts of course. It was so tall he had to crane his neck way back just to see the top of the tower. At the top he could just make out the big, well-lit letters S-T-A-R-K.

"Stark? Doesn't that mean…" Harry started.

"We're in America," finished Loki calmly.

**Author's Note:** This is all I have typed at the moment. I also couldn't decide on a title I liked. If anyone has a suggestion for a title, I might change it. Of course, the person who gives me a better working title would get a chapter dedicated to them. Thanks for your patience while I write more!


	3. Chapter 3: Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, chapter 3. It hasn't even been edited yet! I really wanted to post something for you guys. I hope chapter 3 is as good as the first 2 chapters were. This chapter is dedicated to Raychaell Dionzeros for being the first reviewer of the story. Thank you so much for all the following and favouriting!

**Chapter 3: Avengers Assemble**

The room was dim. Sparks were flying and speakers were loudly belting out a chorus to some ACDC song. In the center of the room was a man, welding away at a piece of shapeless metal. The man was lost in his thoughts as he worked. Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers interrupting the music that was playing.

"Sir," said a robotic voice. "There are two people standing outside the building. How should I proceed?"

The man stopped working and responded to the question posed.

"Who are they, JARVIS? Let's a get a reading on them first."

"Right away, sir," responded the bodiless voice. "Sir, my readings appear to be identifying the older man as Loki though my systems cannot identify the younger man. The younger person appears to be a teenager, sir, if my readings are correct."

"Loki?! What's he doing with a kid and why here? I'm probably going to regret this but JARVIS, let them in, though be prepared to initiate the Mark 41 just in case. I'm going in."

"Entrance has been allowed and Mark 41 is now ready for deployment, sir."

"Excellent! Cover me, JARVIS, and stand by for now." The man stood up and left the room. Passing many rooms along the way he headed for the entrance where Loki and the unknown boy were. He had a feeling that his day was about to get a little more interesting.

Harry stood in awe admiring the grand building he'd just been granted entrance to. This place was incredible! Everything was extraordinary and looked very expensive. It was kind of how he'd imagined Malfoy's home to look if he had ever dared to gain entry there and if the Malfoy's had made their home in the muggle world.

While Harry stared at the décor, his grandfather was preparing himself for a confrontation. The last time Loki had been here he had defenestrated the building's owner, one Tony Stark – the Man of Iron. Any time now, Stark would come around the corner and, if his hosting skills were anything like last time, Stark would offer him a drink and this time, Loki intended to accept.

The two princes were not held waiting for long. A man appeared. He was of average height, short in comparison to Loki, with brown hair. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown, or they would be if they weren't so suspicious of the trickster and unknown child standing in his living room.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, long time no see. Would you care for a drink or did you have another world-dominating army to get back to?" jibed their host.

"Indeed, Man of Iron, it has been a long time since last we fought. How fare you? You are well?" said Loki.

Man of Iron shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly, "As well as one can be when they're thrown out of a window 30 stories high. What are you here for, Loki? And who's the kid?"

"I am here, Stark, because of this child. As our host, ought not you to introduce yourself first?"

"I hate it when the bad guys are right," he mumbled to himself. Turning to the side, he now addressed himself to Harry. "Hi. I'm Tony, Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And you would be?"

"Harry. My name is Harry," he said, slightly awed. Even people in Britain had heard about the great Tony Stark.

"Harry, huh? Well, welcome to Stark Tower. Can I get you anything? Soda, perhaps?"

"N-no, thank you Mr. Stark. I'm fine."

"Tony, please," Tony implored. "Mr. Stark was my father. So what brings you here? And why are you with Loki, of all people?" the scientist asked but before Harry could answer the question, Loki jumped in.

"Stark, I believe it would be best if you called your friends. I do not wish to repeat myself. And be sure to warn them that if they attack upon arrival, I shall not be held responsible for my actions. Banner had better be calm – I wish not to meet the green beast today".

Harry, feeling evermore lost and confused, sat on the edge of the leather sofa waiting to see what would happen next. What was going on?

No more than an hour later found the room filled with a various assortment of new people. Standing in the corner were two people, a man and a woman both clad in black leather uniforms sporting a crest with an eagle above the left breast. The woman had long red hair and at least 2 handguns visible on her waist. The man had short brown hair and carried a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Neither was doing much choosing instead to remain quiet and observe the goings on. Another man with curly hair and glasses was standing off and away from everyone else. He could occasionally be seen to take deep breaths as though trying to calm himself. He wore a simple pair of jeans with a plaid sweater, the sleeves rolled up to just underneath the elbow. Finally, the last man was tall and well built with muscles everywhere. His posture was tall and his persona, to Harry, screamed authority. He wore his hair in a cropped military style and his outfit was a plain blue jumpsuit.

"Ok, Trickster, spill it; why are we all here?" asked Tony.

"You are here because of this child. His name is Harrison James Lokiren Potter. He is my grandson."

At this revelation there were gasps and murmurs all around the room.

"What?"

"_Loki_ has a _grandchild_?"

"How is this possible?"

"Poor kid, having _him_ as a grandfather."

"What kind of deceit is he planning now?"

Any further murmurings were cut short as a huge crack of thunder sounded. Harry turned towards the window. On the balcony was a new man, with shoulder-length blond hair and armor of silver steel and blue cloth. Around his shoulders was a flowing red cape and large hammer hung from a closed fist. He turned to Loki and spoke.

"Brother, what are you doing here? What business have you on Midgard?"

Loki sneered at his brother.

"Thor. So like you to butt in where your opinion is not wanted. However, I was just about to explain so if you'll be silent for a minute, you'd have your answer."

Thor, still wary of what Loki was planning, remained quiet, though like the rest of the team, he continued to hold a defensive stance on the precaution that Loki might attack after all. Now that everyone was here, Loki began to speak.

"As I was saying, this is Lokiren and he is my grandson. He is son to Lily and James Potter and it is through his mother being married at his conception that he is now able to claim his position as a prince of Asgard and a prince of Jotunheim." Loki continued to tell the avengers the same story that he had told Harry earlier that same day; that his mother was a product of a one-night stand between himself and Lady Sif of Asgard. Thor's reaction was priceless ("Lady Sif? And you? And Lady Sif? No wonder she hates you!" Thor said, flabbergasted). This information did not matter to the others though. After all, none of them had ever really met Lady Sif. They had only heard tales from Thor about how skilled a warrior she was, for a lady. However, the next bit of Loki's tale was new information for everyone. It answered the single most important question that Harry had: if Loki knew about Harry being his grandson, why had he not done anything to prevent Harry from having to live with the Dursleys?

Loki answered Harry's unspoken question. All of Loki's children had been taken from him in the past. Why should his grandchildren be any different? By not bothering to meet Harry, Loki had ensured he wouldn't experience the heartbreak of loosing another child. He did visit earth once, when Lily was just graduating from Hogwarts. That's how he knew he'd have a grandchild. He had suggested Lokiren as part of the name. However, when he had later asked Heimdall to look upon Harry and his family one day after Harry should have been around 1 year old, they discovered that Heimdall could no longer see Harry. Heimdall had sensed the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Little Harry though had vanished from his sight altogether. They assumed he had died with Lily and James. It wasn't until Harry called out to them that he was visible to Heimdall's eyes once more. Finally, Loki finished. He looked towards the avengers, waiting for the inevitable storm of questions to come.

Thor spoke first. "If what you are saying is the truth brother, then that means I have new nephew." Thor turned to Harry now. "Lokiren, I am sorry we did not meet sooner. I truly knew not of your existence. Loki and Lady Sif hid the birth of Lily from everyone. Now that we know of each other though, I'd like the chance to get to know you better. We are family after all!"

Harry, astonished that not only did he now have a grandfather but an uncle too, was only too happy to agree.

The man with the bow and arrows spoke next, interrupting the somewhat happy family reunion. "Yah, great. Loki has a grandson. So what? How does that affect us? The kid sounds British so why is he here of all places?" Harry and the other adults murmured in agreement. _"Why _am_ I here istead of back in Britain?"_ thought Harry.

"We are here," his grandfather answered, "because I have need of a … favour, if you will. Lokiren's existence was not the only I learned of today. I also discovered that the pathetic mortals he lived with are abusive. He needs a new home and some new guardians to train him in the various aspects of his lacking education. I dare not introduce him to the Allfather before Lokiren has learned the correct conduct, display and skills necessary of a prince's station in Asgard. Sadly, I am no expert in many skills. I should like it if he could live here for the time being. I entreat you to consider being his tutors. What say you, oh mighty avengers? Will you help an innocent child?"

The avengers debated.

"He's just a child. What harm can he do?" Bruce queried.

"But guys, it's _Loki_ we're dealing with here. Who's to say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Clint answered.

Tony had a rebuttal ready. "Oh, come one, Legolas. Like Bruce said, he's just one kid. And he doesn't seem dangerous at all. It's not like he has a sword or staff."

"For once," chimed in Natasha, "I agree with Stark. I've been observing the child. He is withdrawn, frightened. He doesn't seem to have any prior knowledge of what's been said so far."

It was Steve that made the final decision, announcing it so everyone could hear. "We will keep the kid for now, and tutor him where we can in the skills each of us knows."

"Hey, Harry!" Tony shouted, just barely managing to avoid interrupting Steve. Point Break and Rock of Ages here have been calling you Lokiren all this time. But you introduced yourself to me as Harry earlier. What do you want to be called?"

"Oh. Erm… I think I'd rather be called Lokiren. My full name is Harrison James Lokiren Potter but I kind of like the name Lokiren better; and it would give me peace from the whole boy-who-lived thing. But that's a story for a different time, I think," he added quickly at the adults' confused faces. "If I'm to be living here for a while, what am I to call you?"

Everyone introduced himself or herself to Harry. He learned that the guy with curly hair and glasses was Dr. Bruce Banner, the guy with the bow and arrows was Clint Barton, the man with authority's posture was Steve Rogers, and the woman was Natasha Romanov. He had met Tony Stark already and his newly discovered uncle introduced himself as Thor Odinson. Wondering what would happen next, Harry turned to his grandfather and asked, "now what?"

"Now," came the reply, " you shall stay here for tonight. I must go but I will be back tomorrow. We will head back to your bank in England to finish your business before coming back here. You can shop for school later this summer. We will begin lessons in a few days, once you've had a chance to recover and settle in. For now, though, you should go to bed. It is getting quite late here. Good night, Lokiren."

"Good night… Grandsire Loki."

And with that, Loki teleported away again, leaving Harry to settle in for the night with the new people he'd just met. Harry had finally discovered family and people that could grow to be his family. His life was changing and more than he realized. Tomorrow he would go back to Gringotts and finish his business with the goblins and hopefully get some more questions answered. Exhausted with the events of the day, Harry curled up into bed and quickly faded into sleep.


End file.
